


World Burn

by Kenmaskuro0



Series: The Most Dangerous Game Series [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Based On the Most Dangerous Game, Mafia AU, Schlatt is a Mafia leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmaskuro0/pseuds/Kenmaskuro0
Summary: Schlatt wins. He always will.
Relationships: None
Series: The Most Dangerous Game Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063052
Kudos: 2





	World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> AGHHH. Ok This is actually an assignment I did for my ELA class to write and ending for the most dangerous game. I had the idea to turn this into a MCYT fic. I just switched some names around and BOOM. Here we are. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy :)

Quackity woke up with the worst headache. He’s had a shit 3 days to say the least (and that’s putting things lightly). It was all sort of a blackout. He doesn't remember much; the alcohol and the drugs to cope played a big part in that. He looked around “Where am I?” He thought to himself. The floors, the ceiling, the kitchen. Nothing looks like it should; all too modern as opposed to the bed in General Schlatts chateau. “Schlatt....Schlatt why does that name sound so....so familiar?” Rainsford thought to himself. “No need to dwell on it” he said to the empty room as if someone was there actually listening. He got up from the queen-sized bed he was in and walked into the kitchen. Whose ever house he was in had some Interesting food choices. What in the hell is a monster? Ah whatever he thought to himself. He looked at the clock “Shit its 8:30”. He threw on the nearest sports coat and ran out the door (not before drinking the rest of the half drunken tequila bottle of course). He ran out the door “what the....”. He was no longer on the Island he was on the night before. Instead he was in a city; a big one at that. Nothing was the same, where he slept, His surroundings, even he himself didn’t feel right. 

Everything was so.....so off he thought.

“Why is everything like this” he mumbled as he stumbled into his office. He trudged into his office coworkers eyeing him up and down. 

“Dude what the hell happened to you?” his friend and coworker George said as Quackity drunkenly fell into his chair. “ s’nothing” Quackity said as he pulled a travel sized fireball out of his coat pocket. George shook his head with realization “Your drunk” he said blandly. “m’not” Quackity said, as he was trying to take a sip of the fireball. 

George snatched the bottle and stood up from his desk “Come on get your shit your going home” he said while offering a hand. 

“ m’fine really”.

“This is ridiculous your 25 years old. Look I’m sorry about whatever happened to you need to get yourself together. Now get up I’m driving you home.” George said as he got up and dragged Quackity to the door. 

The car ride to Quackity’s place was silent; until George spoke up “Care to explain why you walked into the office smelling like you drank a whole Bar?”. Quackity was silent for a moment. “She left me. She left me. For some...some guy. Some guy who’s in the mafia”. There was a short pause while he thought of what to say next.”He...He wants me dead”he mumbled while looking down at his feet.

They pulled up to Quackity’s apartment before George could even say anything. “Thanks for the ride though” He mumbled as he got out of the car. Before George could even comprehend some sort of response Quackity was already inside the building. 

As he reached his door, he noticed a piece of paper taped to it. The paper read “she’s mine now”.   
With shaky hands he opened the door. When he opened the door a tripwire that was attached to the door spilled a gallon of gasoline and it knocked over. 

When Quackity turned around, he saw  
him.With a smirk Schlatt pulled out a match box. With the ever growing grin on his face he lit the match. The General walked up to Quackity and chuckled “It’s a game you see; and to date I have not lost”. He walked to the door and gave one last smirk to Quackity, Schlatt threw the match into the apartment, setting it ablaze. Quackity let out a demonic chuckle “Well played General, Well played.”


End file.
